thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A New Dawn (WLB)
A New Dawn 'is the second episode of World Left Behind. Synopsis ''After the events that transpired the day before, Cheryl wakes up to find that time ticks by, even she begins to lose hope. Plot Cheryl wakes up the morning after the group returned to the hotel. She sits up at ties her hair. He looks around and sees Kevin working on the TV, Victoria is sitting at the window and Madison is still sleeping. Cheryl begins to make her way over to Victoria. "Hey," She smiles "Room for one more?" Victoria turns to look at Cheryl and smiles sadly, "The company would be nice." Cheryl sits down next to Victoria and looks out at the ruined streets. "It's strange to think that this time yesterday I was packing to head home..." Cheryl sighs. "It's unbelievable how much everything has changed..." Victoria chuckles, "I woke up this morning and forgot what happened yesterday. Thought it was all some stupid dream..." Cheryl nods before taking out her phone and looking at the screen. The is a picture of her with Simon and Andrea. "You know," Cheryl begins, "Andrea actually asked me to stay home instead of coming. She said, "Mum, please ''don't go. You could just call into the meetings from home." Yet I just had to be my stubborn self and leave." Victoria takes Cheryl's hand as the latter begins to cry, "There is no way you could've predicted this." "I know!" Cheryl sobs, "But every moment I'm just here thinking about my girl and how she has no idea if her mother's still alive." Victoria pulls Cheryl into a hug. Elsewhere, Kevin is still working on the TV. Mark, who has just woken up, walks over and sits next him. "You've been working on that thing all night. Maybe it's time you take a rest?" He suggests. Kevin smirks and rubs his eyes, "I need something to keep me busy old man. ''Anything to keep me away from my thoughts." Another girl, Annie, walks over. "Well ''I ''think it's amazing that you've been working so hard. You've made more progress than any of our class did." Another boy rolls his eyes and scoffs, "That's because the manager wouldn't let us get near the thing." "He probably had his reasons Ryan." Annie replies "I know I wouldn't let you near anything of mine either." The remaining students share grins as Ryan gets up and storms off, a girl calls after him. "Come on, don't be so moody!" "Yeah man, Annie was just joking!" Another boy yells. A girl who had been sitting next to Ryan stands up and glares at her friends. "Sam, Megan, shut up." She growls, "And Annie? Try not to be such a bitch just because Ryan didn't want to go out with you." Annie narrows her eyes "Oh yeah Aria, I'm ''totally ''jealous that he chose to go out with a troll over me." Aria rolls her eyes and follows after Ryan. Kevin watches the scene unfold with an amused grin on his face. "Looks like quite the group you've got there old man." He smiles. Mark looks over the group as well. "We were at the festival and got separated from the rest of the class... since no one can use their phones we have no idea if they made it out." He replies. Before Kevin can respond, he fits another wire into place and the TV flashes to life. The small group of students turn their attention to the TV. Sierra and Maya also make their way over. The TV shows the image of a news reporter and small images of carnage from all over the world in the sides of the screen. "We urge all citizens to stay inside. This has been declared as a worldwide emergency. The government is currently discussing what course of action should be taken." She says "Any queries should be given by calling the number below. Again, we urge all citizens to stay inside and away from any who could be sick. Some sources claim that people have been attacking others and eati-" The news report then shows static before beginning again. "Well we know what she was going to say, they've been eating people." Sierra mutters. "Wait, really?" Emma gasps, turning towards her. "Yeah, at the festival. People just began attacking each other. I've got a video of it." Maya replies, taking out her camera. "That's enough!" Charles calls from across the lobby. "I don't think we need any more people seeing that." Later in the day, Cheryl makes her way over to the food table with Madison and Victoria. They notice that there isn't much left. Cheryl sees Cynthia and calls her over. "Cynthia, is this all the food we have?" She asks. Cynthia glances towards the table and frowns "Unfortunately, yes. We're over capacity as it is and with all these new people coming in, it's hard to feed them all." "Well we're going to have to figure this out one way or another. We can't jus starve." Victoria says "I know, my dad's working on an idea. We're short on medical supplies as well and with people coming in with wounds, they can easily get infected." Cynthia replies. "Can I speak to him?" Cheryl asks. "Yeah, he's in his office. Just head behind the counter." Cynthia says before briskly walking off the tend to others. Cheryl walks over to Charles office and sees him looking at a map. Sierra is with him. "And you're certain that Haymington is block off?" Charles asks. "Yeah, we tried to head down there but there were cars everywhere. There's no way we can use our van to get through this." Sierra replies and crosses off part of the map. "What's going on?" Cheryl enquires, causing the two to turn to her. "We're trying to figure out what the safest route is to get more supplies. However, since the city's in chaos, it seems likely that we'd have to move on foot." Sierra replies. "Well, if I can be of any help, let me know." Cheryl smiles. "Now that you mention it, we are going to need some people to carry bags." Charles mentions, thinking to himself. Cheryl frowns "I think I might be slightly more capable than that." "Of course, but currently we only have myself, Sierra and Greg going. We need another person to hold the bags while Greg and I get the supplies." Charles says. Cheryl rolls her eyes "If I'm helping in some way, that's enough. So, when are we heading out?" Charles turns to Sierra and then back to Cheryl. "Well, if you ladies are ready, we really need these supplies ASAP." "Okay then, let's get going." Cheryl confirms and grabs a bag sitting by the door. Outside of the hotel, Cheryl, Sierra, Charles and another man, Greg, are saying goodbye to the others. "Promise me you'll come back safe?" Cynthia pleads as she hugs her father. Cheryl smiles sadly as she hugs Victoria "You'd better keep Kevin in check. He could do anything while I'm gone." "Of course. But I don't understand why you volunteered to go when there are so many others who could've gone." Victoria asks. "Victoria, if I stay here I'll just keep thinking of Andrea and Simon. I need to keep myself busy somehow, and you do as well. Help Cynthia run this place while we're gone. God knows she'll need it." Cheryl replies, glancing to the young girl who was still holding her father. Victoria nods and steps back with Maya and Cynthia, who have finished their goodbyes. Cheryl, Charles, Sierra and Greg turn and begin to make their way into the city, each one not knowing what lies in store. Other Cast '''Co-Starring * Mandi Christine Kerr as Emma * Skylar Samuels as Annie * Braeden Lemasters as Sam * Willa Fitzgerald as Megan * Josh Duhamel as Greg (No Lines) * Anjli Mohindra as News Reporter Deaths * None Your Rating How would you rate "A New Dawn" as a whole? (If it's a low score, I'd love to hear why in the comments.) 10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10 0/10 Trivia * First appearance of Annie. * First appearance of Sam. * First appearance of Megan. * First appearance of Aria Taylors. * First appearance of Greg. * Last appearance of Simon Danvers. (Photograph) * Last appearance of Andrea Danvers. (Photograph)